


L'amant blessé

by Hal (HarlockWilliamDiegoHolmes)



Series: Le Chancelier et son Négociateur préféré [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, M/M, Manipulative Sheev Palpatine, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Parent Sheev Palpatine, Sheev Palpatine Needs a Hug
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27847542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarlockWilliamDiegoHolmes/pseuds/Hal
Summary: Le Chancelier apprend par Padawan Anakin qu'Obi-Wan est blessé.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Sheev Palpatine, Sheev Palpatine & Anakin Skywalker
Series: Le Chancelier et son Négociateur préféré [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036788
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	L'amant blessé

**Author's Note:**

> Désolé, la première version que j'ai publié était bourrée de fautes, pour une raison que j'ignore Google Chrome avait décidé de "traduire" mon texte et donc avait remplacé certains verbes par le verbe avoir. (me demandez pas pourquoi, je sais pas xD)
> 
> Donc, là, c'est bon.

La réunion était ennuyeuse à mourir. Discuter de savoir si oui ou non, ils devaient améliorer les infrastructures culturelles sur Coruscant n'était pas un sujet passionnant. Le Chancelier Suprême écoutait d'une oreille discrète et à certains moments, il se mit alors à penser à Obi-Wan qui lui, certainement, aurait trouvé le sujet très intéressant.

Son amant était en mission solo depuis trois jours et Anakin était donc resté au Temple. Ainsi le petit garçon venait pratiquement tous les jours lui rendre visite, en l'absence de son maître. Cela permettait à Sheev de renforcer sa relation paternelle filiale avec le jeune Elu mais aussi, de mettre un peu plus en confiance Obi-Wan, qui culpabilisait de laisser son padawan seul. Sheev le rassurait alors en permettant à l'enfant de venir le voir, et donc tous les soirs avant de retourner au Temple sous bonne garde. Obi-Wan qui avait obtenu son canal de communication prévu, l'interrogeait sur son jeune apprenti.

Comme un véritable couple parental, en somme.

Mais hier soir, Obi-Wan ne l'avait pas appelé comme à son habitude, Sheev avait tenté de le faire mais cela ne répondait pas. Bien évidemment, c'était normal que souvent le Jedi ne communique pas avec lui mais la mission actuelle d'Obi-Wan aurait dû être simple. C'était du moins ce que Sheev avait pu lire en piratant le système de l'Ordre et en accédant aux missions en cours. Le jeune Jedi devait juste se contenter de surveiller la distribution d'un héritage d'une famille royale, sur la planète Cardium. Le dernier roi était décédé et avait légué bons nombres d'objets de valeurs à ses descendants, l'héritier, soit son fils, devait le succéder. Les Cardiums étaient un peuple pacifique, qui ne connaissait pas la guerre, et Obi-Wan avait été demandé par simple tradition. Un Jedi était toujours présent pendant ses évènements. Sheev s'était renseigné et la dernière personne a avoir assisté à cela n'était autre que Qui-Gon, le maître d'Obi-Wan. Donc rien n'indiquait, dans les antécédents de la planète, qu'il y avait un risque de danger pour le Jedi.

Au final, la réunion se termina sans un accord entre les sénateurs présents. Palpatine exprima sa déception en cachant sa joie et put enfin retourner à son bureau pour attendre la venue du jeune Anakin.

De plus, normalement, Obi-Wan devait revenir ce soir et il avait hâte de le revoir. Son amant lui avait assuré qu'il passerait directement chez lui, après avoir rempli son rapport. Ainsi ils avaient convenu qu'Anakin pourra rester avec le Chancelier toute l'après-midi. Sheev était satisfait de cette journée, son futur apprenti, l'Elu, allait passer du temps avec lui et son petit ami n'allait pas tarder à le rejoindre.

Alors qu'il commença à lire les dossiers que certains sénateurs lui avaient envoyés sur son datapad, on lui annonça la venue d'Anakin Skywalker. Il fronça les sourcils, c'était plus tôt que prévu, il devait avoir encore quelques heures devant lui.

A peine s'était-il levé pour accueillir son jeune ami, qu'un enfant entra en pleure et en trombe dans son bureau, filant droit en lui. Palpatine exprima sa surprise en voyant Anakin dans cet état. Il sanglota, les larmes mouillants sa robe de chancelier.

« Anakin, que se passe-t-il ? Demanda doucement Sheev, dans l'incompréhension.

Le petit padawan leva des yeux humides vers lui, le visage crispé par la tristesse.

\- C'est Maître Obi-Wan…sanglota-t-il, il a été blessé pendant sa mission…ils ne veulent pas que je le vois ! »

Le sang de Sheev se glaça et il eut l'impression que son monde s'effondrait tout à coup. Obi-Wan était blessé ? Son Obi-Wan ? Non, non, ce n'était possible ! C'était censé être une mission simple et sans danger !

Pendant un instant, incapable de contrôler ses émotions, il faillit relâcher sa Force autour de lui mais se retint rapidement, tentant d'apaiser sa colère et sa peur de perdre l'homme qu'il aimait. Il se contenta d'enlacer le petit garçon, pour le réconforter, alors que son esprit était obnubilé par Obi-Wan.

Anakin lui informait qu'on ne voulait pas qu'il voit son maître blessé, donc ça voudrait dire que la blessure en question était beaucoup trop grave pour laisser un enfant de 11 ans visitait son maître.

« Calme toi, Anakin, et raconte-moi tout, fit-il après l'avoir assis sur l'un des canapés et lui avoir donné sa boisson favorite.

L'enfant but son jus sucrée et l'avala rapidement, reniflant et effaçant ses larmes avec sa manche.

\- Il devait rentrer ce soir…mais ce matin, Maître Windu m'a convoqué pour m'annoncer qu'il y avait eu un incident pendant la mission, hoqueta-t-il d'une voix tremblante, ils avaient envoyé un groupe de Jedi en renfort pendant la nuit et là, Obi-Wan est revenu…mais il était blessé, personne n'a voulu me dire ce qui s'est passé…Je sais pas quoi faire, je suis son padawan, je veux…il faut que je sois avec lui ! »

Palpatine afficha un air calme, pour rassurer l'enfant, mais son cœur battait à tout rompre, craignant pour Obi-Wan. Il devait s'informer le plus rapidement possible. Il devait à nouveau entrer dans le système de l'Ordre, il n'aimait pas trop recommencer, car il savait qu'un moment donné, quelqu'un remarquerait qu'un étranger fouillait dans leur donnée informatique.

Son comlink bipa alors. Agacé, il décrocha tout de même. Ce n'était pas le bon moment. Il s'apprêta à renvoyer son assistant, mais ce dernier parla le premier.

« Chancelier Palpatine, Maître Yoda du Conseil Jedi souhaiterait vous parler. »

Il cligna des yeux et son regard se posa sur Anakin, qui frissonna en entendant l'annonce, ses yeux bleus s'agrandirent.

« Faites le entrer, ordonna-t-il alors devinant alors le malaise du garçon.

Il raccrocha.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, Anakin, je serai là pour te couvrir, Maître Yoda n'a aucune raison de te gronder pour être venu à moi.

\- Merci, Chancelier, soupira Anakin en reniflant de nouveau.

.

Maître Yoda entra peu de temps après dans son bureau, le visage toujours aussi grave. A chacun de ses pas, sa canne émettait un bruit de claquement très reconnaissable pour tous ceux qui vivaient au Temple.

A son arrivée, Anakin se leva et s'inclina respectueusement vers le petit être vert. Palpatine incita le maître Jedi à s'installer sur le canapé, auprès d'Anakin. Yoda ne refusa pas et grimpa avec habileté sur le confortable divan rouge.

« De ma visite, pardonnez-moi, engagea-t-il, mais, m'enquérir auprès de Padawan Skywalker, je devais. Te laisser dans ta tristesse, je ne pouvais. Comprendre tes sentiments, je peux. » poursuivit-il à l'attention d'Anakin.

Le garçon ne dit rien, mais hocha uniquement la tête. Sheev crut bon d'intervenir, c'était maintenant ou jamais d'obtenir des informations sur la santé de son amant secret.

« Anakin est affligé par ce qui est arrivé à Maître Kenobi, et je suis d'autant plus préoccupé, car j'ai beaucoup d'estime pour lui et je suis horrifié d'apprendre qu'il ait été blessé pendant sa mission, puis-je vous demander ce qu'il a ? »

Maître Yoda lâcha un grognement de réflexion, hésitant à répondre. Anakin attendit avec plein d'espoir tandis que le chancelier prit son mal en patience, il avait préparé d'autres arguments pour obtenir l'information qu'il voulait, si jamais le Jedi vert refusait de coopérer.

« Victime de la Folie du nouveau roi de Calium, Maître Kenobi a été, déclara enfin Maître Yoda, l'assassinat de maître Kenobi, le roi a commandité.

\- Quoi ? Vous voulez parler du Roi, le Prince Dether ? Demanda Sheev incrédule.

Il avait rencontré le Prince quelques années auparavant, il ne lui avait pas paru mentalement fou.

\- De l'épouser, à Obi-Wan, le prince a demandé. »

Ce fut la douche froide pour Sheev, qui serra ses poings, refreinant sa colère et sa rage, bloquant sa Force Obscur qui n'attendait qu'à être libéré pour exprimer toutes ses émotions.

« Refusé, Chevalier Kenobi a, mais déclenché la colère du roi, cela a, continua Yoda ses oreilles complètement rabattu, hier soir, reçu un appel de secours, nous avons…Ce matin, ramené Obi-Wan, des renforts ont. Dans un état grave et déplorable, il était. Battu à mort, le Roi l'avait, poignardé plusieurs fois, Obi-Wan a été ; s'enfuir, il a réussi, et pour l'évacuer, des renforts l'ont retrouvé. Vivant, ton maître, jeune Padawan, il est. Mis dans une cuve bacta, nous avons été obligé de le mettre. Plus tard, le voir tu pourras. »

Anakin pleura de soulagement, ne pouvant cacher ses émotions face au Grand Maître, qui se contenta juste de lui caresser la tête gentiment. Puis, il se tourna vers Sheev, qui garda un visage impassible. Il ne devait pas montrer au Jedi que cela l'affectait, qu'il avait envie de tuer ce maudit Roi, qu'il pourrait envoyer des assassins, pour mettre à terme à la lignée de la royauté des Calium. Non, il devait montrer son empathie et souhaitait un bon rétablissement au Jedi Kenobi.

« Pourrai-je lui rendre visite, proposa-t-il à la place.

Il eut le droit à un froncement de sourcils de la part du maître et un air de soupçon traversa ses traits.

\- Soucieux de Jedi Kenobi, vous êtes, Chancelier, remarqua-t-il.

\- Bien évidemment, il a sauvé ma planète natale lors du conflit avec la fédération du commerce et il a protégé des amis qui me sont chers, c'est tout naturel que je lui dois toute ma reconnaissance.

\- Vrai, il est. A lui rendre visite, demain dans l'après-midi, je vous autorise, Chancelier.

\- Merci, Maître Yoda, vous avez toute ma gratitude. »

* * *

Le lendemain après-midi, Sheev se trouva donc au temple, avec ses gardes personnels, qui ne furent pas autorisé à entrer. En tant que Chancelier, il avait déjà visité le temple, lors de sa première année. Il savait que les étrangers non-jedis avaient des restrictions strictes concernant l'accès aux Temples. En fait très peu d'êtres non sensibles à la Force pouvaient s'y introduire.

C'est Anakin accompagné d'un Jedi Guérisseur, dont le nom fut rapidement oublié par le Chancelier qu'il fut conduit jusqu'aux Halls des Guérisseurs.

« Chevalier Kenobi est sorti du bacta, ce matin, l'informa le Jedi en s'arrêtant devant une chambre, il est encore faible, mais en bonne santé, nous ne pouvons que vous accordez une heure, ensuite, nous devons vous demander de partir.

\- C'est compris, accepta Sheev.

Il préférait cela que de ne pas le voir. Anakin lui prit la main et tous les deux, ils entrèrent dans la chambre médicale.

Le Chancelier se retint de se précipiter au chevet de son amant. Obi-Wan était allongé, torse nu à moitié bandé, les bras recouverts de bandage, des bleus parsemaient son beau visage, sa lèvre du bas était fendu, même ses doigts étaient enroulés de petites bandes. Sheev avala sa salive et organisa mentalement le meurtre prochain de toute la famille royale de Calium dans les jours à venir.

« Maître ! »

Obi-Wan ouvrit les yeux à ce moment, ses yeux bleus-verts exprimaient la surprise de voir son Padawan et le Chancelier.

« Anakin ? »

Tout comme le Chancelier, Anakin avait dû attendre d'être en compagnie de Palpatine pour enfin voir son maître. Selon l'enfant, Yoda avait jugé qu'il était préférable qu'Anakin soit avec quelqu'un qu'il appréciait pour voir Obi-Wan. Et fort heureusement, Anakin avait patienté jusqu'à maintenant.

« Maître, j'étais inquiet ! S'écria le Padawan en larmes en grimpant sur le lit.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû t'inquiéter, je vais bien, souffla Obi-Wan en effleurant de ses doigts bandés sa joue.

\- Je…j'avais peur de vous perdre… Maître Yoda nous a raconté ce qui s'est passé…c'est horrible…ils méritent de…

\- Du calme, Padawan, je suis ici et c'est ce qui compte, d'accord ? »

Anakin hocha la tête, puis Obi-Wan porta son attention vers le Chancelier, qui s'était rapproché de l'autre côté du lit, s'asseyant, pour lui prendre la main entre les siennes, les portant à ses lèvres, l'embrassant doucement. Il pouvait le faire sans se cacher à Anakin, qui n'ignorait pas que son maître et le Chancelier partageaient une affection l'un pour l'autre.

« Je m'attendais pas à te voir, Sheev, murmura le Jedi blessé.

\- La République ne pourra tolérer une telle attaque envers un Jedi, lâcha Palpatine.

\- Leurs lois sont différentes du nôtres, j'aurai du accepter d'épouser le Roi. Jusqu'à hier, personne n'avait refusé, mais selon leur loi datant de plusieurs siècles auparavant, le Roi avait le droit de condamner à mort la personne qui refusait de l'épouser.

\- J'ordonnerai à des ambassadeurs et je demanderai à l'Ordre Jedi de…

\- Sheev, arrêtez, coupa Obi-Wan las.

\- Pardonne-moi, je ne voulais pas t'importuner avec cela, s'excusa-t-il, tu m'as tellement manqué, Obi-Wan.

\- Tu m'as aussi manqué. »

Le Chancelier savait que les chambres médicaux n'étaient pas dotés de caméras holo pour préserver l'intimité du patient, alors confiant, Sheev se pencha alors vers le jeune Jedi, pour l'embrasser mais Obi-Wan s'en détourna, la rougeur colora sa peau de couleur maladive.

« Anakin nous regarde, rappela-t-il embarrassé.

Le Chancelier posa un regard sur le côté et vit effectivement le petit garçon, les observant avec des grands yeux intrigués, la tête entre ses mains, les coudes sur le lit, comme s'il regardait un film-holo. Remarquant que les deux adultes le fixaient, il se repositionna.

« Oh, pardon, je vais me retourner ! S'exclama-t-il en joignant le geste à la parole.

L'homme plus âgé éclata de rire quand Obi-Wan afficha un air étonné devant le comportement compréhensif du petit garçon.

« Je rêve ? murmura-t-il.

\- Non, tu ne rêves pas, fit-Sheev à son oreille, je tente d'éduquer notre fils pendant ton absence.

\- Anakin est mon Padawan ! Protesta-t-il scandalisé.

\- L'un n'empêche pas l'autre. »

Obi-Wan voulut parler mais un baiser l'empêcha d'émettre le moindre mot. Sheev savoura alors ces lèvres qu'il n'avait pu embrasser depuis des jours, se promettant intérieurement de venger son amant, ceux qui étaient responsables qui se sont pris à son amour de sa vie.

Alors que leur baiser semblait durer une éternité, une voix infantile s'éleva dans la chambre :

« C'est bon ? Vous avez fini ? »

**Author's Note:**

> J'avoue que je savais pas comment terminer cette fanfic xD


End file.
